


her own queen of darkness

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future AU, Growing Up, ako's gonna grow up to be taller than the rest of roselia and also ripped, bc of drumming and dance club, i always headcanoned that bc of Udagawa Growth Spurt, i just really wanted to write about future rinkoako bc like., its cute shit., rinrin's one lucky girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: they had been together for years, and yet she was still the same dear Ako that she loved.





	her own queen of darkness

It all happened so fast.

During Rinko's third year of high school, her best friend, her beloved raid partner and fellow hybrid build supporter, Ako Udagawa, asked her out.

Of course, Ako asked her out in her own unique way.

She had received an incredibly rare boss staff that she had been grinding for in Neo-Fantasy Online from Ako, with the note: "yo rin-rin can you meet me at the cafe after practice? don't bring anyone i just want it to be the two of us ;;;;)"

She didn't see Ako online at all that day, which for the girl that practically spent all her time in front of the computer screen, was odd. Maybe Ako went out with Tomoe for some errands? But even then Tomoe could handle it all by herself.

The next day, Rinko headed on to practice like always. Ako seemed like her usual self as well, going on about her NFO raids or something about darkness and demons. And after practice, they packed up, and went their own ways.

Ako and Rinko went ahead to the cafe together, hands entwined against each others' out of habit. Whilst walking, Rinko couldn't help but notice how much Ako had changed since then.

The first time the two had met, Ako was so small. She didn't expect the quirky and loud girl that she had met online to be barely reaching her nose whilst standing up. To be fair, she was still in middle school.

Then, Ako hit high school.

The Udagawa growth spurt, as she had once heard Moca call it.

In the space of one summer break, Ako had grown. A lot. She became taller than Sayo, almost reaching her sister in height. Her voiced deepened, and her facial features became more defined and sharper.

Her best friend was suddenly so... beautiful. And charming... a-and-!

Rinko blushed and looked away for a small minute. She cannot be thinking like that! N-No way! She only likes her as a friend...

"Rin-rin? You ok?" Ako asked.

"Y-Yeah... Just the weather." She replies. "Ah, we're here."

The two entered the cafe and sat down at a table, quickly ordering their food and drinks.

"S-So, what did you want to bring me here for, Ako-chan?"

A glint sparked through Ako's eyes as she took a dramatic... pose? It was certainly an interesting tangle of arms. One hand was pointed towards Rinko.

"Kukuku... My closest-! Um!... Uhh... Minion!" She declares in a low voice. "The great ruler of darkness, Udagawa Ako has a proposal that no mere mortal can reject..."

"Ako-chan? W-Wh-?"

"Will you go out with me and become my fellow queen of darkness?"

\--

Three years had passed since then. Both Rinko and Ako were now in university, living together in a shared apartment. Ako had made it big in the NFO streaming community for her insane off-meta builds (that somehow work half the time), frequently streaming her partner raids or guild raids with Rinko whenever she could. Rinko herself was also fairly popular for her association with Ako and her own special hybrid builds.

Despite that, Ako somehow also found time for both dance lessons and drumming for Roselia, which was now an incredibly popular, yet still indie, band. The intense amount of physical work that she needed for both drumming and dancing had toned her muscles.

Rinko had stayed pretty much the same since high school, albeit just a tad taller.

But Ako.

Ako had grown into a tall and gorgeous woman with arms so toned that Rinko swears they're made out of pure steel. So unlike the small and almost delicate-looking Ako she had first met all those years ago. And yet on the inside, she was still the same Ako from back then.

The same Ako that affectionately called her "Rin-rin". The same loud Ako that often declared herself a ruler of darkness, complete with a dorky pose. The same Ako that loved her, cared for her.

That night, while they slept together, Rinko cuddled up close against Ako and lightly kissed her. Then, she nuzzled into her chest and contently let Ako's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

"I love you, Ako-chan."


End file.
